


(Unintentional) Affection

by boneswrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Bones, M/M, Pets, Smut, Tribble Dads, for a little while, literal fluff, post-into darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affection: noun, a gentle feeling of fondness or liking.</p><p>It had started being one-sided. The tribble—or Mr. Fluffles, named by Jim of course—brought back to life by Leonard had weaved its way into their lives, thanks to Jim’s suggestion of keeping it. But out of the two of them, it developed a connection with the doctor. Leonard, however, didn’t feel the same way. At least not in the beginning. And especially when Fluffles interrupted their sex life. But Jim is totally not jealous when Leonard starts to like the tribble. Something about the doctor being a comfort. Jim scoffs at that but admires this new developed relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Unintentional) Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere at some point in time, I got this idea. And it recently resurfaced. And I couldn't stop thinking about it sense. Cause like, really, what did happen to the tribble in Into Darkness? This fic is literal fluffiness. So maybe this actually happened. Jim and Bones all domesticated with a pet. I still can't believe I actually wrote this. But I hope you guys enjoy the amount of adorable in this and feedback is always appreciated!

Leonard had never imagined he'd grow tolerable, let alone fond, of the damn thing. He didn’t have a single clue as to how and when it happened. But he was now faced with the very simple truth, the truth that brings a wide smile to Jim’s face: Leonard had grown attached to Mr. Fluffles, the tribble. Undoubtedly named by Jim himself, of course.

Because God forbid the entire Enterprise crew finds out he has an actual heart with feelings. Even if it’s through his connection to a tribble. Forget his serious relationship with their Captain, no. The tribble takes first place. It even went the extra mile and screwed with his and Jim’s sex life more than once.

Mr. Fluffles.

Jim was aware of the circumstances of the tribble’s introduction, he was there when Leonard had injected the-then-dead furrball with Khan’s magical blood. _Then-dead_ , Leonard had grown very accustomed to that term, and it makes him quite uncomfortable that he doesn’t bat any eye at it anymore. Perhaps the tribble has more in common with Jim than it does with Leonard.

Leonard had kept a close eye on it after the serum proved successful in Jim’s case, monitoring it, making sure it doesn’t relapse because well, it would mean that there’s a possibility of Jim relapsing—and Leonard would very much like to be on top of that rather than be surprised—and of course the other reason being his bond with the animal. Not that he would ever admit that one out loud.

Jim had demanded to watch the footage of Leonard in the lab while he had worked, and after a fairly loud argument that left both himself and Leonard panting with smoke puffing out of their ears, Leonard had agreed. Jim asked to be alone while he watched. Leonard voiced his disapproval, but let Jim do it.

Needless to say, what Jim witness had sparked an idea or two.

“What’s gonna happen to it?” Jim asks when he returns to their shared quarters after viewing the footage in one of the conference rooms.

“To what?” Leonard doesn’t look up from his PADD.

“Mr. Fluffles,” Jim answers, as if it were the sanest thing in the world.

“Mister who now?” Leonard does look up at that ridiculous name, an eyebrow shooting up his forehead.

“Mr. Fluffles,” Jim repeats. “The tribble, Bones.”

“Oh the tribble? You’re naming it now?”

Jim shrugs. “It’s super fluffy.”

“Yeah, Jim, I’m aware,” Leonard rolls his eyes.

“So,” Jim prompts. “What’s going to happen to it?”

“I don’t know, it’s not my department,” Leonard goes back to the files on his PADD.

“You bring it back to life and then you don’t care what happens to it?”

“I didn’t know what would have actually happened, Jim,” Leonard reminds him.

“But still,” Jim sits down on the couch next to the doctor. “It’s alive because of you.”

“What? You two had a bonding session over that?”

“No, but I know who did have a bonding session with the tribble,” Jim says. “I saw you, Bones, you had it around the entire time. You were petting it sometimes even, and from what I could see, it likes you too.”

“God forbid I would pet Spock or Uhura. That would be plain creepy,” Leonard sighs.

“You have a two-way connection with Fluffles.”

“Stop using that name. Anyway, where are you going with this, Jim?” Leonard finally asks.

“Well, I was thinking—”

“Oh God, no,” Leonard interrupts. “You have that look in your eyes.”

“What look?”

“The _I-have-a-great-idea-that-Bones-will-probably-hate-so-I’ll-give-him-the-puppy-eyes_ look. It won’t work,” Leonard shakes his head.

Jim fake gasps, slapping Leonard’s arm. “You know you’re thinking it too, Bones.”

“No, I’m not thinking about it in the same way you are.”

“Come _on_ , Bones! I mean, the tribble is already practically family. We have the same blood running through us,” Jim smiles.

“Do me a favor and never repeat that again,” Leonard pinches the bridge of his nose.

Jim leans in and quickly peaks Leonard’s cheek before the older man is even aware of what’s happening. And that’s how he found himself sharing a living space with Jim and a tribble. Actually, scratch that. He still doesn’t know how the hell the tribble ended up with them. Never in a million years would Leonard McCoy ever think he’d end up with a pet tribble. Not while being sober, at least.

*****

Nothing has changed much, except for the ball of fur constantly in the arms of the Captain or his doctor. Mr. Fluffles would occasionally visit the bridge with Jim, everyone taking turns in ruffling the fur, even Spock. Jim says he’s seen a great deal of difference in Spock emotionally pre-Fluffles and post-Fluffles.

Most times, however, the tribble would be with Leonard in the medbay, sitting contently on the edge of his desk. Its spirits was always higher when it was around Leonard, Jim had noticed. _Two-way connection_.

Fluffles purrs. That is something Leonard didn’t quite catch on for a while. Possibly because he was trying so damn hard to ignore the thing and its entire existence in his life.

They’re sitting in their quarters, each man on one the end of the couch with the tribble between them. Leonard unconsciously runs his hand over the fur and immediately freezes. He would have missed the sound that escapes from the animal if it weren’t for the complete and utter silence around.

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“Jim, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“The tribble. Wait, listen closely.” And he once again runs his hand over the tribble and the purr is even louder this time.

Jim looks unfazed. “And?” He draws.

“You knew that?”

“Uh huh,” Jim nods. And then he chuckles. “Aw, look at you Bones, it’s like your child smiled at you for the first time.”

That sobers Leonard up pretty quickly, trying to go back to not even acknowledging the tribble. “It just…took me by surprise. I wasn’t expecting the damn thing to make noises.”

“Uh huh, sure you didn’t,” Jim’s smile widens, watching Leonard mutter a trail of incomprehensible words. He pretends not to notice the small smile that spreads on the doctor’s face.

Okay, so maybe the tribble isn’t that bad.

*****

Leonard takes back the above statement when the tribble crosses the line.

It had been a hectic week, both himself and Jim had been run to the ground and they barely saw each other, spare a moment or two here and there away from the eyes of the crew.

After taking care of their affairs and finally having some downtime together, brave old Mr. Fluffles gets in the way.

Jim’s hand tangle in Leonard’s hair, their lips crashing together urgently and feverishly, not having had a proper touch in what felt like a lifetime. Already down to their boxer-briefs, both trying to catch their breath, Leonard’s parted mouth inches away from Jim’s bare shoulder. The projected hot air sends shivers down Jim’s body, as he arches upwards, trying to get more friction against Leonard.

Just as Leonard is about to slip his hand into Jim’s boxers, a shaky hands stops him. Frowning, Leonard looks up to meet Jim’s eyes.

“Listen…”

“What?”

“Just listen…”

And then Leonard hears it. Small whimpers. Originating from somewhere in the background. Or in another dimension. It’s not like Leonard’s brain cells are functioning.

A low growl echoes at the bottom of Leonard’s throat and he attempts to capture Jim’s lips once again to regain their momentum.

Somehow, Jim manages to glue his finger onto Leonard’s lips before they collide with his own, stopping them from getting any further.

“I think Fluffles needs some of your love, Bones.”

“You know who needs some of my love? You do, and you need that love up your ass. The damn thing can wait,” Leonard huffs.

“It’s only fair now,” Jim presses a quick kiss to Leonard’s lips and somehow manages to wiggle out from under the older man. Making sure Leonard’s eyes are on him, Jim strokes himself twice and ducks into the bathroom.

“Oh you goddamn tease of a man,” Leonard grumbles and gets off the bed with the intention of stuffing the tribble in one of their closet drawers.

*****

Leonard is absolutely baffled when it happens again a few days later. Messing up his sex life that is.

Gold and blue shirts long forgotten on a heap on the floor, Leonard slick tongue leaves a wet trail across Jim’s bare chest. He takes a pronounced nipple into the heat of his mouth and begins to suck gently. Jim tightens his grip on Leonard’s thick hair, his breathing elevated and head pushed back into the pillow. Leonard hums, sending vibrations through Jim’s body that circulates and reaches his own. Their bodies stuck together, and rubbing against each other, praying the layers between them to disappear.

Leonard moves his assault to Jim’s neck, the younger man granting him more access to sensitive skin. The doctor’s hand travel down Jim’s body to his pants, beginning to unbutton them.

He looks up at Jim’s face to see him staring at the ball of fluff sitting on Leonard’s chest.

“Oh, by all means, keep looking at it,” Leonard interjects. “You in some sort of staring contest here?”

Jim doesn’t reply.

“I am literally peeling your clothes off right now and you’re doing _this_?”

“I can’t help it Bones, it’s so captivating and adorable and fluffy and mesmerizing,” Jim admits.

Leonard groans, getting off Jim and grabs his tunic from the floor. He puts it off and finger combs his hair, attempting to tame it to look semi-representable.

“Bones, come on.”

“Let the adorable and fluffy and mesmerizing get you off then, I have work.” And with that, he grabs his PADD and walks out of their quarters.

Hearing the door hiss shut, Jim falls backwards onto the bed and blows out a sigh. “Wonderful,” he mutters, achingly aware of the throbbing erection still trapped in his pants.

He decides to give Leonard a few hours.

Come near-end of shift, and Jim had gotten caught up with his (more) paperwork. He cracks his neck and stretches his legs, moving over to Leonard’s desk to pick up the tribble. He’ll make it up for the doctor.

He calmly walks through the ship and reaches the MedBay, and he realizes it’s quieter than usual. He strides in, nodding at Leonard’s staff and sees him sitting on his desk flipping through an honest to God book…with paper pages. He stops to talk to Chapel real quick and then retreats into the office, closing the door behind him.

“You two have fun?” Leonard asks with an edge, not looking up from what he’s reading.

“I can’t have fun with anyone but you, Bones.”

“Sure didn’t seem like it earlier.”

“Let me make it up to you.” Jim settles the tribble on the couch and walks around Leonard, engulfing him in a hug from behind and trailing his finger slowly down the front of his chest. He leans in and whispers low into Leonard’s ear.

Leonard sighs. “You’re a damn imbecile, you know that?”

“You love me anyway,” Jim wiggles his eyebrows. “Besides, I asked Chapel to be on Fluffles duty tonight, so it’s just gonna be and you.”

“You better make it worth my damn time,” Leonard grumbles, getting to his feet and follows Jim to their quarters. And he most definitely doesn’t speed-walk the entire way.

*****

 

Jim runs, literally runs, through the corridors, clutching the tribble close to his chest, holding it steadily. His heart hammering against his ribs, his eyes blown wide, he bursts into MedBay, frantically searching for Leonard. He spots him sitting in his office, going through his PADD. Jim doesn’t acknowledge the crew and darts into Leonard’s space.

“Bones!” Jim pants.

“Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?” Leonard raises an eyebrow.

“I kinda did,” Jim heaves. “From our quarters. Something’s wrong.”

Leonard puts the PADD down, confusion written on his face.

Jim immediately pushes the shaking tribble into Leonard’s personal space, the doctor’s reflexes kick in and his hands move up to cover his face.

“Bones, take him!”

“Damn it Jim, I’m a doctor not a—”

“Not now Bones! Something is wrong with it. It’s not breathing right and it hasn’t moved much and it isn’t making the sounds it does! What if it’s the blood? Some delayed reaction? Fix it, Bones!” Jim rambles.

 _You’d think it was his child_ , Leonard thinks. Reluctantly, he extends his arm and takes the tribble from Jim, running his hand through its fur a few times. And almost instantly, it purrs happily and wiggles a little in his grip.

“All it needed was you,” Jim gapes.

“I don’t understand,” Leonard shakes his head.

“Neither do I, but I am a little jealous,” Jim shrugs. “It likes you most, it seems. It’s affected when you aren’t around. Seems to me you’ll have a new addition to the bay.”

“I don’t have time for this, Jim.”

“Come on, Bones. It’s not like it does much. It senses your presence, keeping Fluffles in your office during shift should be just fine,” Jim smiles.

“I don’t know how I’m agreeing to this,” Leonard shakes his head with a sigh.

“But you are,” Jim winks. “It grew on you.”

And that is the story of how Leonard and Mr. Fluffles ended up snuggling almost every night.

*****

Just after their grand discovery of the unshakable bond between Leonard and tribble, although very one-sided for a while, Jim had noticed a few things here and there that could prove it to actually be two-sided. He’d had an awful lot of overtime due to the endless amount of paperwork he had to do, an increase that he himself didn’t quite understand. Jim would have to stay a couple hours into Beta shift, and he’d return to his shared quarters with Leonard, exhausted and worn out, barely able to keep his eyes open.

The first night he witnessed it was a little trippy for him. He had been awake for over thirty-six hours and genuinely thought he was seeing things. Because no way in hell would Leonard let the tribble sleep on his chest. But when he walked closer to the bed, he realized that no, apparently there was a way in hell for the tribble to be sleeping on Leonard’s chest.

His mouth tugs into the smallest of smiles, and he quickly tears off his uniform and replaces it with comfortable sweatpants and a soft cotton shirt. He notices the frown lines usually sitting on Leonard’s forehead are almost non-existent. Who knew.

Jim carefully sneaks under the covers, not wanting to disturb Leonard or Fluffles.

Feeling the slight dip of the bed, Leonard momentarily awakens, turning his head towards Jim.

“Darlin’?” Leonard slurs.

“Hey Bones,” Jim whispers. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“’ts alrigh’…’ime’s it?”

“Still a long time till shift starts, Beta has been on for three hours,” Jim cuddles closer to Leonard’s body, tangling their legs and throws his arm over Leonard’s stomach, careful not to hit the tribble. “I see someone has taken residence in our bed,” he teases. “Or on you, more accurately.”

“Damn thing wouldn’t stop whining,” Leonard puffs.

“Admit it Bones, you like him.”

“Well I don’t hate him so.”

Jim drops a kiss to Leonard’s shoulder and rests his head in the crook of the doctor’s neck. They fall into silence and Jim thinks Leonard nodded off back to sleep, until he speaks.

“Okay so maybe I like it.”

“ _Mr. Fluffles_.”

“I am never saying that in my entire life, Jim.”

Jim chuckles, leaning up to kiss Leonard’s cheek. “One day.”

“You’re an infant,” Leonard yawns but manages to press a soft kiss to Jim’s lips.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of you admitting to like Fluffles.”

“Shut up and sleep.”

Jim ruffles the tribble’s fur and hears it giggle with happiness. He intertwines his fingers with Leonard’s on his stomach and closes his eyes, drifting to sleep with a smile on his face.

And one day, Leonard does call the tribble _Mr. Fluffles_. Sure he was drunk, but he still said it.

 


End file.
